


Whispers of Despair

by Teapog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Dystopia, Fallen city, Friendship, Gen, Journey, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapog/pseuds/Teapog
Summary: It had been hundreds of years since the Gray-Tech, a powerful group took charge of the land. Splitting the land into different places, they ruled with an iron fist. Hundreds and thousands had tried to defeat them but they have all failed. Even the smartest, strongest, most clever people that have tried have gotten their plans foiled. Tommy is a 16 year old boy, just wanting to take his Hysire Warrior test, who is living alongside his guardian, Wilbur.Tubbo, another 16 year old boy who is living with his friend and brother figure, Technoblade, trains with him practically every day, trying to become as good as him.But when one of Greay-Tech's main power source disconnects, towns succumbing into chaos, trying to escape the wrath of their rulers, Tommy and Tubbo get swept up into the midst of it, and end up far away from home, they have to journey together.To where? Their not exactly sure. They just now,They gotta get moving.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Whispers of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start.

A blond-haired boy walked swiftly and carelessly through the dry dense forest, stopping every once in a while to kick over some stones. Behind him he dragged his iron blade, it's long, pointed end leaving a small, dented trail in the grass. Well.... um.. it was Wilbur's sword, but who gave a shit? It wasn't like he was going to find out. Ever since he turned what.. maybe 12? 11? Wilbur had taken him to the Crymagical Forest, teaching him to fight, training him to defend himself, how to sneak and defeat Gray-Tech guards. Tommy was more than capable of defending himself. And he had been training for 4 years and Will still didn't think he was ready? For Pete's sake, he was ready enough. He would destroy those Gray-Tech's, and mop the floor with them too. 

But a tiny, nagging voice in the back of his knew his was being _way_ too cocky. Those GT's were no small feat. I mean, it had been hundreds of years since they had taken over. Tommy had listened to a plethora of Will's stories about them, how many have tried to stand up to them, but thousands have failed, how strong, fast, and how they have eyes everywhere. Even the smartest, bravest, most clever people had yet to take them down. What made Tommy think he could do it? 

Tommy scoffed, shaking his head, trying his best to not think about it. He was Tommy! Tommyinit! He could (and would) take down any bitch. He pushed those thoughts into the back of his head and carried on with his journey. But as he hopped over an extended tree root, ducking to avoid hitting himself on a low branch he knew he was somewhat lying to himself. 

The sun was just peeking his head over the tips of the dark oak trees that were scattered aimlessly across the shamrock green grass. Tommy usually didn't wake up this early, most days, especially Mondays, Will practically had to drag him out of bed in the mornings! But not this day, no. He was going to get ready. He was going to get ready so he could take that test. The Hysire Warrior test specifically, if he could even pass it. 

But that was the whole reason he was here in the first place! As much as he hate to admit it, he was getting a little rusty, he had trouble fight off a baby zombie! ....But it wasn't his fault! Wilbur hadn't trained with him for about three or so weeks. Will probably didn't even know that Tommy saw him when he snuck out at night to brew various potions, or as he pack suitcases full of necessities and stuffed them into the basement farther than the eye could see. Did he think he was deaf? Why was Will doing that anyway...

He whipped around when he heard a groaning sound from somewhere deep in the trees, cursing after he almost tripped over his own two feet. As he regained his balance, he peered off deeper into the woods. Waiting. The sound was barley audible this time, but yet again he heard the groan leaves waving in the breeze, whispering at him to come deeper into the forest. He needed to, anyway, he wouldn't find any monsters to fight this early into his trek.

******************  
Juniper. The berry bush he was hiding behind was juniper. Juniper berry bushes were usually shrubby and piney, if he were out in the open it wouldn't provide any cover. But thankfully for him, he was in forest. A forest where other bushes, shrubs, and other various plants hid him from the outside looking eye. He sighed, waiting a few minuets to poke his head out from behind the undergrowth. 

Where...? There! There was a landmark. The tallest oak tree with a red bandana wrapped tightly around it as well as several scratch marks that had been etched into the bark. Tubbo listened intently, making sure he couldn't hear any footsteps coming near his location. He stayed an extra minute just to be sure, then started slowly etching himself out of the undergrowth, trying to stay as silent as possible. 

_"Now, if i can just make it-,"_ body stiffened as he heard dried leaves snapping under what he thought were footsteps.

 _"What was that?"_ Tubbo thought in alarm. _"Techno couldn't have possibly found me this quickly. Not with covering my tracks, being extra careful, making sure not to..._ His thoughts were once again interrupted by a sound. 

_Reow?_

Tubbo looked to his right. It was Fluorescent, well, that was what Tubbo named her. A black cat he had spotted walking through the woods in his past visits, a few times he convinced her to eat a small pieces of bread. Although there is something Tubbo always noted about the feline, her deep green eyes always seemed to search him. It was as if he was a key, a special key that needed to open a special chest, a chest full of secrets and mysterious that needed to be unlocked...

Fluorescent stared at Tubbo for a while, then, almost without a sound, disappeared into the evergreen bushes behind her. The brown-haired boy stared at the bushes for a moment before shaking his head. He always got distracted on these missions, this time he was going to make it to that tree, and win!

_Snap_

Tubbo had heard the sound from the far right of him. Unless Florescent somehow made a loop around the undergrowth and behind him without hearing, the it wasn't her. It _couldn't_ be her. _"Then who could it b-"_ A weight slammed into him from behind. Tubbo sputtered as he tumbled down over the rise a little ways behind the bush he was hiding behind, scraping his hands on the rough forest floor. Luckily for him, he didn't fall all the way down.

Tubbo pulled himself up as quickly as possible, his neck hairs standing up on end. "Who-," Tubbo stared for a moment, then relaxed when he saw a familiar face. "Techno?"

Techno stood there, quietly looking down at Tubbo before speaking. "Good job," He held out his hand and Tubbo gratefully grabbed it. "But you're going the have to do more than that do beat me."


End file.
